


You Can Leave Your Hat On

by khazadspoon



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Erotic dancing, M/M, Stripper Jim, guess it's almost Jim/Spock/Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazadspoon/pseuds/khazadspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones sincerely  regrets taking Spock to a strip club. But there's a certain dancer there who catches Spock's eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Leave Your Hat On

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr when I was given the idea of Stripper!Jim dancing to Tom Jones. It seemed to fit in my head!

The spotlights swung around, pointing towards the back of the stage. Over the speakers a voice, mostly distorted and drowned out by the cheering men, women and various other life-forms, declared the name of the next dancer.

“Get yourselves revved up for our delight from Earth… The Captain!”

A hard, throbbing beat started up immediately, deep bass thumping through the floor of the seedy club. The sound of trumpets echoed soon after, and a figure emerged from behind the curtains. He was physically fit and dressed in classical Earth fashion, Spock noted; a tall top hat, tight black trousers and a black jacket topped with a large faux-fur coat. He waked slowly to the front of the stage, a calm smirk gracing his full lips.

"Baby take off your coat. Real slow…"

The stripper grabbed the lapels of the coat and slowly let the fabric pool at his waist. He winked at the audience, swinging his hips in time to the beat of the music. With a clash of symbols he threw the coat to the floor, kicking it off the stage with one long leg. Then, in a way that should not have been sexy at all, he toed off the flat shoes he’d been wearing. Leonard McCoy felt his skin heating and turned to look at his Vulcan partner; Spock’s lips had parted slightly, his eyes focused sole-y on the dancer.

"Take off your dress, yes, yes, yes…"

The Captain, whoever he was, ran his hands over his chest; his fingers lingered over the dusky coloured nipples and then trailed the digits down over his stomach. His hips gyrated in such a way that told Bones he definitely knew how to use them. McCoy swallowed hard and pushed the heel of his hand into his crotch, trying to quell the erection forming there.

With one swift movement the dancer threw his jacket to the floor. McCoy felt Spock jolt beside him as the Vulcan sat forward in his chair; Spock’s tongue traced the outline of his lips. McCoy quickly turned his attention back to the dancer.

"You can leave your hat on."

The dancer dipped down to the floor slowly, head thrown back and arms up in the air. He then reached down and unbuttoned his trousers, slowly standing and working a hand inside the open garment. He bit his lip, looking out into the audience and straight at… Spock, apparently. Bones watched as he gyrated his hips into the cup of his hand. Then he turned slowly and bent forward; he ran his hands down the back of his thighs, flicked his head back up with one hand on the hat and span round, all while slowly descending to the floor again.

With one swift movement he lay on the floor and held the hat up above him. Supporting himself with his feet, he thrust his hips into the air slowly and rhythmically.

"You can leave your hat on."

He placed the hat on his chest as he shimmied the pants off, revealing a pair of black boxer shorts. He threw the trousers off stage, his aim almost perfectly landing them in Spock’s lap. McCoy had to laugh a little at that, the wide eyed look on Spock’s face made it even better.

Then, The Captain turned onto this stomach, hat back on his head, and crawled across the stage towards Spock. A devilish grin was painted on his mouth, the flash of white teeth a shock in the dark lighting of the club, and his blue eyes sparkling with mirth. When he reached the end of the stage, he plucked the hat from his head and placed it, delicately, onto Spock’s head. He winked at McCoy.

As the music began to fade he did slow almost lazy cartwheels back to the entrance of the stage.

A few minutes later, the crew erupted in applause.

Shore leave was never boring when Captain Kirk was around.

—

BONUS

“Well, Mr. Spock? What did you think?” Jim asked, a towel slung around his shoulders as he leaned into Spock’s personal space.

“That was… Most entertaining, Captain.” Spock dragged Kirk into a heated kiss, mouths battling fiercely. “But I must forbid you to perform publically ever again.”

“Why, Spock, you’re practically green with jealousy.”


End file.
